


Gatsby Light

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Comedy, Other, Parody, Satire, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: Daisy and Jordan discuss the themes of the work from which they originate.





	Gatsby Light

(A municipal garden. Daisy and Jordan sit, enjoying the sunshine. Daisy yawns.)  
JORDAN:  
Am I actually boring you?  
DAISY:  
No, Darling, it’s the damn Gatsby light. It keeps me awake at night.  
JORDAN:  
The what?  
DAISY:  
There’s a mysterious green light in my flat. It never goes out. Always shining, always unmissable, calling to me, its source unclear but its presence definite, deliberate, inescapable. A silent siren song, an odourless scent reaching into my head and pulling me by the nostril. It’s soooooooo annoying.  
JORDAN:  
You actually poor thing.  
DAISY:  
Not actually poor. I wouldn’t want to be actually poor.  
JORDAN:  
No, of course. I misspoke.   
DAISY:  
I forgive you.  
JORDAN:  
What do you think this light does?  
DAISY:  
It’s probably metaphorical. Or, worse, pataphorical.   
JORDAN:  
It’s not gone that far, has it?  
DAISY:  
It’s invaded my dreams.   
JORDAN:  
That’s actually horrible.   
DAISY:  
It’s made them all strange and…American.  
JORDAN:  
American dreams?  
DAISY:  
Just the one.   
JORDAN:  
An American dream?  
DAISY:  
The American Dream, I call it. It mostly involves me ripping people off.  
JORDAN:  
Oh, this is too serious. Can’t we actually have this conversation in a hotel bath tub?  
DAISY:  
How would that help?  
JORDAN:  
It couldn’t hurt.  
DAISY:  
No, no. It’s too much. I’m hurting inside. The American Dream is eating away at me. I feel like I need to…like I need to…throw a massive party. That’s how to solve deep-seated angst about your place in society, right?  
JORDAN:  
That or golf.  
DAISY:  
I’ll try the party. Do you think I should invite my cousin?  
JORDAN:  
Do adults normally invite their cousins to parties?  
DAISY:  
He’s just so sad and boring, I can’t not invite him. And, besides, he invited me for awkward tea that one time.  
JORDAN:  
Did you actually end up going to that?  
DAISY:  
No, I saw he’d put up a bunch of flowers and bailed. I mean, who does that for their cousin?  
(She lies back and sighs.)  
This will be such a good party.   
JORDAN:  
But, Darling, where will you have it?  
DAISY:  
My place, of course.  
JORDAN:  
But what about the damn Gatsby light?  
DAISY:  
What about it?  
JORDAN:  
Won’t it actually ruin the party? A mysterious green light shining everywhere, reminding people of what they want the most but can’t have?  
DAISY:  
Don’t most parties have those?  
(Jordan takes Daisy’s hands.)  
JORDAN:  
No.  
DAISY:  
Oh. It’s been a while since I’ve been to a rager. What’s the current vogue?  
JORDAN:  
Abandoned spaces. The last party I went to was held in an old factory that actually used to make anatomical models for doctors’ offices and the like.   
DAISY:  
Actually?  
JORDAN:  
Actually. Anyway, the factory hadn’t been quite entirely cleaned out; there was this massive pair of eyes that had been mounted on the wall above us. They were huge, and they had this weird judgey air. Maybe it was because they were blue. I can’t stand blue eyed people. Anyway, they watched over all of us, in our elegiac elastic elations and our righteous rhythmic writhing and our orgiastic ordained orgies and I felt like the eyes represented-  
DAISY:  
Yes, we all get what the eyes represent. There’s no need to say it out loud.   
JORDAN:  
Do you know any abandoned spaces?  
DAISY:  
Blockbuster’s?  
JORDAN:  
Too depressing. Think more…intimate.  
DAISY:  
How about a swimming pool?  
JORDAN:  
I actually like it.   
DAISY:  
Perfect! My neighbour’s house across the lake has a swimming pool that hasn’t been used in a long time.  
JORDAN:  
Why?  
DAISY:  
I don’t know, I was asleep by that part of the movie.  
JORDAN:  
You didn’t read the book?  
DAISY:  
Did you read the book?  
JORDAN:  
Yes.  
DAISY:  
Did you understand the book?  
JORDAN:  
Let’s go take a look at this swimming pool. We can take my actually butt-ugly yellow car.   
DAISY:  
No, we’ll take my car. Less conspicuous if we hit someone.   
JORDAN:  
Are we planning to hit someone?  
DAISY:  
Jordan, darling, I’ve had the American Dream running around my head for the last three weeks, if I don’t kill someone soon I shall scream.  
(They exit.)


End file.
